Psycho Kid Torches Christmas Tree
Psycho Kid Torches Christmas Tree is the thirteenth episode of the Psycho Series, uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on December 25, 2014. Plot On Christmas morning, Jeffrey Jr. and Jesse are on their last present each to unwrap. Jesse hopes to get a Wii U, but instead gets a pair of reindeer antlers that light up, whilst Jeffrey Jr. gets an Xbox One (that he didn't even ask for). Jesse displays an ungrateful behavior when he got the Reindeer Antlers and thinks they look ridiculous since he's 22 Years Old. Furious about not getting anything he wanted for Christmas, Jesse drags the Christmas tree outside and pours gasoline on it. While Jeffrey Jr. tells Jesse that it isn't all about what you get for Christmas, Jesse ignores him and sets fire to the tree. Jeffrey Sr. realizes there's a fire and gets angry with Jesse thinking that video games have "fried his mind." Jesse tosses the reindeer antlers onto the flaming Christmas tree, incinerating them as well. Jeffrey Sr. then chases Jesse, who strips his pants and shirt off, and carries him half naked inside the house whilst Jesse screams about telling his therapist while Theresa puts out the fire. Later Jesse argues with Jeffery Sr. for a little bit because he was mad at Jesse for ruining another family holiday then Theresa asks Jesse to come to his room. She had a present for Jesse that was hidden form Jeffery Sr. When Jesse opens the present, he is then is warmed up to the heart when he realizes that he did get a Wii U and that Theresa had bought it behind Jeffrey Sr.'s back, and never put it under the tree. Jesse then gives Theresa a hug saying Merry Christmas to her and Jeffery Jr. couldn't believe he got a Wii U. Characters *Theresa Ridgway *Jesse Ridgway *Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. Locations *The Ridgway Residence Victims Reception Psycho Kid Torches Christmas Tree was met with positive to mixed reactions. It currently holds over 11,500,000 views, 90,900 likes, and 13,900 dislikes. It is one of the few videos with many viewers criticizing Jesse for ruining Christmas just because he didn't get a Wii U (after he had been previously told that he wouldn't be getting one). Jesse responded to these criticisms in the following update video, and stated that he wasn't sorry for burning the Christmas tree, stating that he was on good terms with Theresa and that he didn't need to apologize to Jeffrey Jr. or Jeffrey Sr. as he didn't care about the former and felt that the latter deserved it. Trivia *''Psycho Kid Torches Christmas Tree'' is the last Psycho video to be uploaded in 2014. *''Psycho Kid Torches Christmas Tree'' is the first Psycho Video where Jeffrey Sr. doesn't wear a cap at all, instead wearing a Santa hat. *In Psycho Family Apology, Jeff Sr. tells Jesse to not expect anything for Christmas because of how much money he cost the family by ruining their Thanksgiving meal in Psycho Kid Ruins Thanksgiving. ''Jesse seems to have forgotten about this by the time of this video, because he still acts as if he deserves gifts. *''Psycho Kid Torches Christmas Tree is the first Psycho Video to have a (somewhat) happy ending, due to Theresa giving Jesse a Wii U, despite the fact that he burned the family Christmas tree. *''Psycho Kid Torches Christmas Tree'' is very similar to Wafflepwn's How the Stephen Stole Christmas(ORIGINAL VIDEO), as in both videos, the main character burns the Christmas tree because they initially didn't get the Christmas presents they wanted. *''Psycho Kid Torches Christmas Tree'' is the only Psycho Video where you can hear Jeffrey Sr. laughing. *The same Santa hat Jeff Sr. wears is also seen in Psycho Dad Incinerates Fan Mail. *''Psycho Kid Torches Christmas Tree ''is the third Psycho Video where Jesse gets chased (but the first time chased by Jeff Sr.). First being Psycho Brother's Filming Freakout and the second Psycho Dad Axes Laptop. Category:Psycho Videos